Intercourses
by ChandleLight
Summary: YAOI A l'heure où les Takeda rejoignent l'Armée de l'Ouest, Shingen décide de consolider cette alliance par un mariage politique de son pupille... Et laisse Sasuke se charger de préparer Yukimura à cette nouvelle épreuve.


Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon il n'y aurait pas que des sous entendus dans SB.

Ma première fic Basara et la première de ce compte. Je m'y suis mise parce que sincèrement il n'y a pas assez de fic Basara BL FRANCAISES. Où sommes-nous donc passés ?

À vos plumes !

La fic ne comptera pas beaucoup de chapitres puisque ce devait être un OS à la base^^

Bonne lecture !

Les évènements se déroulent lors de l'Alliance des Takeda avec Mitsunari Ishida.

Chapitre 1 :

Le jeune tigre arpentait d'un pas lourd de contrariété, les couloirs extérieurs de la Maison Takeda. Si son maintient parfait ne trahissait pas le flot d'émotions qui l'agitait, en revanche son visage boudeur était une toute autre histoire. Arrivé dans sa chambre de fonction à présent un peu plus ornée du à sa prise de poste en tant que général Takeda, il se débarrassa sèchement de son vêtement de gradé et s'assit au centre de la pièce en inspirant calmement. Il tenta d'aligner ses pensées dans un ordre cohérent ou du moins dans un semblant de cohérence mais du admettre sa défaite alors que certains éléments de conversation avec son maître lui revenait en mémoire. De nouveau survolté d'anxiété, il se releva promptement, saisit ses lances et s'élança au dehors pour taire ses interrogations sous des enchaînements puissants. L'effort physique lui allégea l'esprit et eut le don de le rassurer quant à l'absence d'obligations immédiates.

Une subtile perturbation dans l'air avertit son instinct que son compagnon de l'ombre se tenait derrière lui. Par jeu il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et sans crier gare, il l'attaqua par surprise. Les réflexes simiesques du shinobi lui sauvèrent la mise une nouvelle fois et le sourire moqueur qu'il arbora servit à dissimuler la fierté de voir que son jeune maître avait suffisamment progressé pour pouvoir presque le surprendre. Cependant cette ambiance complice et légère s'évanouit alors que Sasuke détectait l'humeur sombre et si inhabituelle du fraîchement nommé général. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le féliciter pour la promotion et c'était à cette intention qu'il se présentait à lui pour l'inviter à déguster (ou dévorer) sa friandise favorite.

« Sanada no Danna félicitations. »

« Merci Sasuke. »

La mine renfrognée à ces compliments interpella davantage Sarutobi qui le considéra un petit temps avant de hausser les épaules et de commenter négligemment.

« Je viens à peine de revenir de mission que vous voilà général et non pour cause de maladie. Même si je me réjouis pour vous ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai entendu... »

L'effet escompté de ses paroles ne tarda pas à se produire, toute l'attention de son maître était rivée sur lui, avec une telle intensité qu'il dut reconnaître que le jeune homme le surprenait pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Devenait-il plus insouciant face à son Danna ? Toutefois il constata que les yeux du tigre en devenir, ne reflétaient pas de la distance mais semblaient désemparés. Jamais Sasuke n'avait pu obtenir une telle écoute de son cadet même lorsque Shingen était tombé malade. Malgré cela, la lueur incertaine et frustrée d'indécision brillant dans son regard, l'amena à penser qu'effectivement quelque chose d'important se tramait et touchait directement Yukimura.

« Dis-moi Sasuke » Il planta ses lances avec un manque de détermination latent dénonçant son esprit confus qui paradoxalement prouva au ninja que la source de ses préoccupations ne se situait pas dans le militaire. « Qu'en penses-tu toi ? ».

« Que je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi perturbé par une telle décision. » Répondit prudemment Sarutobi afin de lui soutirer les informations tant attendues.

« Mais Sasuke je veux consacrer ma vie au combat et aux Takeda ! Ma vocation n'a de sens que si je peux me consacrer à ces lignes de conduite ! Fonder une famille dont je ne pourrai même pas m'occuper, je n'aime pas cette idée ? » Le jeune tigre continua à pester tout en prenant le chemin du retour vers sa chambre.

Sasuke ramena les lances oubliées avec lui et le suivit attendant qu'il finisse de grommeler. Il savait que les obligations de ce genre n'allaient pas tarder à poindre. Les derniers évènements qui avaient contribués à voir grandir son maître, avaient aussi un lien avec sa renommée croissante. Il était normal que désormais le Tigre de Kai s'inquiète de la lignée de ce valeureux général qui avait fait ses preuves et dont il pensait récompenser la loyauté en lui offrant de se marier.

« Sans doute à une jeune femme de bonne famille… » Songea le ninja à voix haute.

« Oui il s'agit de la fille adoptive d'Otani dono, le bras droit d'Ishida dono. » L'accusa presque Yukimura de ne pas l'écouter, en grognant cette réponse.

Sarutobi bénit une fois de plus la spontanéité du jeune tigre, qui le privait de remarquer que Sasuke aurait du connaître ce genre de détail s'il savait vraiment de quoi retournait toute cette affaire. Les mots qu'allaient prononcer ce compagnon de l'ombre allaient lui coûter, mais une fois de plus le bien de son seigneur se devait de passer avant ses propres considérations.

« Danna, vous savez cela devait se produire un jour où l'autre. Vous avez juré fidélité et obéissance au clan Takeda et à son chef. Il vous récompense d'une manière toute à fait louable et digne de vos nombreux services. Vous ne pouvez vous y soustraire. »

« Tu ne m'apprends rien » commença t-il agressivement avant de se radoucir en réalisant qu'il réagissait de façon puérile. Ces éclairs de lucidité se faisaient de plus en plus récurrents dans son esprit et dans son attitude. « Désolé Sasuke, je fais encore des caprices… J'aurais voulu que ma famille n'ait pas à pâtir de mes choix de vie… »

« C'est bien vous de vous préoccuper du bonheur des autres avant le vôtre. Vous allez la rendre aussi capricieuse que vous. Espérons qu'elle saura être aussi modeste et obéissante que vous l'êtes. »

Yukimura tiqua sur le capricieux en lui lançant un regard penaud, mais retrouva un semblant de sourire sachant que Sasuke utilisait sa méthode bien personnelle pour le réconforter, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Tu ne pourras plus me materner Sasuke. », le taquina t-il avec un fin sourire, sa bonne humeur naturelle l'invitant à relativiser sa condition précaire.

Cette idée de joindre un futur proche au présent aidait le jeune homme à se rassurer et à appréhender positivement l'évènement qui se préparait. Pour la première fois, Shingen lui imposait une décision sur sa vie personnelle et dépassait le simple enseignement militaire. Yukimura, dans sa dévotion, souhaitait être à la hauteur de ses espérances comme toujours. Sur un sujet aussi délicat il découvrait aussi un désagréable étau de la réalité de guerrier qu'il avait pu ignorer jusque là. Maintenant il sentait qu'il pouvait encaisser le coup avec plus de facilité sans dramatiser.

« Merci Sasuke. », il soupira de soulagement sans remarquer que sa plaisanterie n'avait pas fait rire le ninja. Il le provoqua à nouveau. « Tu vas avoir deux fois plus de travail, le vieux singe s'en remettra ? »

« Il y a un proverbe qui dit que la vieillesse nous rend plus malins. », répliqua le ninja en lui tendant ses lances, le jeune tigre les récupéra embarrassé devant son étourderie.

« Je suis encore insouciant pour être aussi étourdi. »

« Grandir trop vite ne vous avantagera pas forcément non plus. »

« Sasuke assez réflexion pour aujourd'hui, à moins que tu n'en veuilles à ma tête. »

Le shinobi émit un petit rire avant de regarder la lumière déclinante.

« Avant que la nuit ne vous prodigue ses conseils… Voici un petit remontant. » Il fit apparaître plusieurs dango entre chacun de ses doigts. Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Yukimura se remplir d'une joie non feinte. Il aimait voir son maître emplit d'une réelle insouciance et non empreinte d'une certaine gravité qu'imposait les circonstances de leur époque.

« Merchi Shash 'ke ! »

« Ne parlez pas la bouche pleine Danna. » Le réprimanda t-il faussement. « Bonne nuit Danna. », lui souhaita t-il avant de s'évaporer après un bref salut.

Sasuke déambula en ville pendant un moment, les prochains jours allaient être agités et lui devrait se montrer euphorique. C'était presque trop facile pour un ninja, la dissimulation, sa seconde nature et les ombres, des amies bien solitaires. Loin de se morfondre et de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il se forçait à éclaircir ses idées et se départir de tout sentiment déplacé. La mélancolie le tenaillait parfois en voyant certains endroits où il s'était rendu avec Yukimura. Il soupira d'agacement devant le ridicule de sa situation, apparemment lui-même n'avait pas encore accepté la nouvelle. Il en prenait la pleine mesure maintenant, en plein milieu d'une foule de noctambules, qui cheminait telles des ombres évanescentes autour de lui. C'était toujours si facile de sermonner les autres, en particulier le jeune tigre, pour se retrouver à penser de manière toute aussi puérile.

Sasuke savait pertinemment que son maître teintait de candeur les questions d'adultes qui se présentaient à lui. Yukimura ne faisait qu'appréhender les choses de façon simplifiées pour qu'elles ne viennent pas l'entraver dans ses choix. Cela le faisait passer pour un idiot mais un idiot avec le cœur sur la main, donc on lui pardonnait son idiotie. Le ninja ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car c'était cette humilité généreuse d'enthousiasme qui rendait le jeune homme réceptif aux enseignements de Shingen et de la vie. La vie récompensait toujours ceux qui en avaient soif et Yukimura était de ceux-là. Il voyait les expériences d'un angle très simplet mais sa force résidait dans un affranchissement total de ses limites.

Il s'égarait complètement du sujet, et puisque la promenade ne lui changeait pas les idées il préféra rentrer en espérant qu'il serait envoyé en mission. Seulement personne ne le fit mander, il opta pour suivre l'exemple de son maître dont il entendait la respiration paisible grâce à son ouïe aiguisée.

….

Le lendemain, le shinobi se réveilla à l'aube comme à son habitude et entreprit d'aller secouer son Danna qui semblait disposé à faire une grasse matinée. Discrètement, il arriva près de lui et se retint de rire devant la vision du jeune tigre en position fœtale, agrippé à sa couverture comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec un air de béatitude sur le visage. Sachant qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de le faire émerger en douceur il utilisa un timbre de voix militaire.

« Danna, debout on nous attaque ! »

Qu'il aurait tiré la couverture jamais il n'aurait obtenu meilleur résultat, le jeune homme bondit hors du lit, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, essayant maladroitement de s'habiller.

« Oyakata sama ! J'arrive ! »

« Danna ! » le coupa Sasuke qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. « C'était une fausse alerte, calmez-vous. Je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner. »

« Hein ? Ah d'accord. » le jeune tigre se grattait la tête comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux se réveiller, le ninja amorçait déjà un compte à rebours avant que l'adrénaline n'ait fini de courir les veines de l'endormi. « Sasuke ! Entraînement matinal ! Je vais voir mes hommes ! » Toute déconfiture oubliée, le jeune homme s'empara à nouveau de ses lances pour s'élancer dehors.

« … » Il savait qu'aucune réponse n'était clairement attendue à partir de l'instant où Yukimura avait ses lances en main.

Alors qu'il déposait le plateau dans les cuisines, en saluant quelques servantes au passage, il fut mandé par Shingen qui voulait s'entretenir avec lui rapidement. Sasuke arriva dans un nuage de fumée devant le chef du clan Takeda, agenouillé et tête courbée.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler seigneur. »

L'imposant Shingen Takeda émit un grognement d'approbation, signe qu'il l'invitait à lever la tête. Le shinobi obtempéra et constata que le géant, assit sur une chaise aux pieds croisés, pouvant supporter son poids par on ne sait quel miracle, semblait songeur. Deux de ses doigts venaient inlassablement frotter un menton à la barbe racée.

« C'est au sujet des fiançailles prochaines de Yukimura. »

'Sans rire…'

« Avec Akihime Otani. » Lui indiqua t-il de poursuivre.

« Yukimura a beau être amateur d'expériences directes, mon jeune général sait-il comment se comporter avec les femmes ?

« Vous voulez dire s'il les considère autrement que comme de belles et fragiles poupées à protéger… Et bien non. » Rapporta impitoyablement le ninja, dans la cour d'entrainement on put entendre un éternuement bruyant.

« Mmh… C'est problématique. Il me semble que tu sois le mieux placé pour lui expliquer ce genre de choses. »

« … » Sasuke pressentit son corps blêmir et maintint un visage lisse devant cette conclusion si hâtive selon lui. Apparemment, le tigre avait pris sa décision avant de le faire venir.

« Sasuke ? » Shingen haussa ses sourcils broussailleux en une mimique interrogatrice.

« Bien à vos ordres. » Obéit-il en disparaissant comme il était venu.

Jusqu'à quand allait-on encore se moquer de lui…

…..

Inconscient de cette entrevue, Yukimura faisait la connaissance des guerriers Takeda mais en tant que général cette fois. S'il lui était difficile d'imposer une distance protocolaire entre lui et ces hommes, certains d'entre eux s'étaient montrés réticents à sa prise de poste qu'ils estimaient prématurée. Plutôt que d'user d'une autorité naturelle que seul Shingen semblait détenir, il usa de sa capacité à fédérer les hommes autour de lui. Pour les plus téméraires une petite démonstration de force lui avait servi d'appui et de preuve que sa réputation n'était pas surfaite. S'il ne pouvait mettre des mots dessus, d'instinct le jeune tigre saisissait l'importance de remporter l'adhésion de l'armée et pas seulement par un titre. Sans doute parce qu'il ne descendait pas lui-même d'une famille prestigieuse, il n'avait pas hérité de cette certitude que tous devaient obéir à la moindre de ses injonctions parce que tel était son droit de naissance. De fait, la motivation aux entrainements s'étaient accrue sous sa férule dynamique et sa présence renforçait le moral des troupes.

Essoufflé, il s'approcha d'un point d'eau pour se rafraîchir et signala la fin de l'entraînement pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus comme avant se consacrer uniquement aux efforts physiques, sa fonction impliquait les études stratégiques. Sa progression était particulièrement lente dans ce domaine, sans doute à cause des méthodes bien spécifiques à Shingen pour le lui inculquer. Cette fois Sasuke parvint à le surprendre en signalant sa présence dés qu'il arriva près de lui.

« Danna, votre séance avec Shingen est reportée, il veut que vous restiez avec moi pour… pour avoir une certaine conversation… »

« Ah Sasuke ! De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda aussitôt le jeune tigre très heureux de manquer le cours de stratégie et encore sous l'effervescence des combats matinaux.

« Venez, allons dans un endroit plus calme. »

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre du jeune tigre et le ninja se racla la gorge ne sachant pas comment aborder un tel sujet avec le jeune homme en face de lui, qui le regardait avec toute la bonne foi du monde.

« Danna, il se trouve que je viens d'avoir un entretien avec Oyakata sama et il s'inquiète de… » il leva les yeux au ciel cherchant un moyen de formuler sa phrase. « de votre moral vs à vis de votre engagement avec Akihime sama. »

« Oyakata sama est vraiment soucieux de ma personne, et dire que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort hier… Sasuke dis lui que je vais bien et attends notre prochaine confrontation avec impatience. Je lui démontrerai la force de ma résolution de général!»

« Danna… » l'homme singe se gratta la joue, « il s'inquiète aussi pour Akihime sama, saurez-vous vous occuper d'elle ? »

« Oyakata sama n'a pas à s'inquiéter, bien sûr que je… » il marqua un temps d'arrêt signe que le message était passé. « Sasuke… » rit à la fois nerveusement avec un soupçon de… tristesse ? « Comment s'occupe t-on d'une femme ? »

La tête de Sasuke s'incline brusquement sur le côté pour exprimer son propre désespoir en soupirant bruyamment.

« Ne vous en fait pas Danna, je suis là. »

Intérieurement, il pestait déjà contre Shingen et son soi-disant sens du discernement. Il n'y avait pas de formules magiques avec les femmes, elles étaient toutes différentes. Même s'il y avait un code et une éthique à observer, ça ne transmettait pas l'art de la conversation ou de savoir se comporter de manière naturelle mais adéquate. Il ne voulait même pas songer aux relations d'ordre intime. Ca hors de question qu'il s'en mêle, foi de ninja. Yukimura avait beau être prédisposé aux arts martiaux, il ne l'était pas du tout pour ce qui était des choses courantes de la vie. Les jours prochains n'allaient pas être de tout repos.


End file.
